


Marks

by Blairuru



Category: Tales of Destiny
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Vampire Bites, maybe slightly horny, vampire Stahn, werewolf leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blairuru/pseuds/Blairuru
Summary: Leon is Stahn's favorite meal.
Relationships: Stahn Aileron/Leon Magnus
Kudos: 3





	Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I arrive like 20 years late to the fandom without starbucks.

A soft moan escaped Leon’s parted lips when he felt Stahn biting his neck. It wasn’t the first time that he did that, nor would it be the last, but every single time it sent shivers down Leon’s spine, making all his body feel electrified from head to toe and making even the hairs of his tail stand on end. 

Stahn could feel how Leon was a bit tense, so he put a hand on Leon’s head and started to stroke his hair slowly, even scratching gently his ears a couple of times while he kept on drinking. When he was done, he let go of Leon’s neck and a red drop of fresh warm blood slided down. Not wanting to waste food, Stahn licked it before leaving a small kiss where he had been feeding. 

“I thought that your kind didn’t like werewolf’s blood.” Said Leon, with his brows slightly furrowed but without any real bite.

“Usually yeah. But yours is really sweet, I like it!” Stahn beamed with a shiny smile that could replace the sun.

“I did notice that.” Leon looked at Stahn with narrowed eyes and put a hand over the new bite mark.

Stahn apologized, but Leon only let out a huff and looked away from Stahn’s face while he was wrapping his arms around him and pulling Leon into a hug.

The truth was that Leon didn’t really mind the marks, at least not those that Stahn could leave on him. Because unlike the old scars, he did consent to the new ones and those carried with them tender caring and love.

Besides, it wasn’t as if Stahn was clean from any bite marks and scratches.


End file.
